


A Good Excuse

by happyisahabit



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Soul Eater Rarepair Day, Steamy makeout, author gets embarrassed reading their own work, excuses for skipping work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: “Maybe I’ll call in sick tomorrow,” Clay says quietly. “Maybe we both should.”“Lying to Akane?” Tsubaki responds, her voice tinted with amusement. “I’m not sure you could get away with that. He knows you like the back of his own hand.”





	A Good Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> LOL THIS IS THE FIRST WORK IN THE TSUBACLAY TAG  
> Anyway, props to my bruh ness for inspiring this lovely thing. I get secondhand embarrassment reading it.

“Ugh, that man,” Clay grumbles, loosening his tie.

“What man?” asks a feminine voice from the depths of the apartment. Clay walks through the foyer and undoes the knot in his tie, letting it lie over his shoulders.

“Akane; who else?” he says as the tall figure of Tsubaki walks in from the bedroom.

“He caught you for some last minute paperwork, didn’t he?” she soothes as she approaches him. 

He sighs and lets his eyes roam over her. Obviously, she had gotten home, on time, hours ago, from their work in the special investigation bureau at the Academy. Her feet were clad in some fuzzy yellow socks he remembered getting for her last Valentine’s Day and her shirt was actually one of his old button downs, white and with a small Shinigami insignia stitched onto the collar. Her legs were blessedly bare.

“Yeah, that slave driver. He really is too serious sometimes.” Tsubaki has reached him now, running one hand softly through his cropped hair and laying a short kiss on his cheek. 

“So? What did he say it was for this time?” she asks, eyes twinkling in amusement. Clay flushes.

“He said that we needed to get the paperwork done before the day was over or the head of that witches’ faction would turn me into a newt.”

Tsubaki’s laughter echoes around him and he flushes further. “Oh, Clay, sweetheart…”

“Hey, I don’t know what they can do! Witch Mathematica may not have limits!” he sputters. Tsubaki’s smile remains as she tugs him closer by his tie.

“Akane finds it funny to lie to you because you’re so gullible.”

“I’m allowed to trust in my partner, though, aren’t I?” he mutters.

Tsubaki’s expression softens. “Of course you are.”

Clay is content with that, and with her hands winding around his shoulders and neck. He embraces her as well, settling into her familiar arms and burying his face between her neck and shoulder. She sighs against his ear happily and he squeezes her tighter.

“Maybe I’ll call in sick tomorrow,” he says quietly. “Maybe we both should.”

“Lying to Akane?” she responds, her voice tinted with amusement. “I’m not sure you could get away with that. He knows you like the back of his own hand.”

Clay hums in discontent, knowing she’s probably right. He pouts as she pulls away, cupping his face in her hands.

“What excuse would you even give for us to be absent? And on the same day, no less?” 

Her question isn’t mean, just curious and amused. Still, Clay wishes she would take him a bit more seriously. He clasps his hands together behind her back then bends to tuck them under her bum. With one heft and a gasp of surprise from her, she’s in his arms, grasping his shoulders and bare legs wrapped around his waist.

“Well, I could say,” he whispers in her ear, lowering his voice. “That your legs had turned into jelly.”

The steps between them and the bedroom are greatly decreased and Tsubaki curls around him, warm and close. “And what about  _ your  _ excuse?” she breathes over the shell of his ear. Despite his bravado, he feels his pulse thrum faster and skin heat anywhere she touches.

“My excuse?” he chuckles, part from nervousness and part from the tickling flames Tsubaki fanned in him. “It would be to take care of you, obviously.”

He sets her down reluctantly at the foot of their bed, biting his lip as he takes her in. From yellow fuzzy sock clad toes up long legs to the hem of his shirt and further to her neck, bare. Her face is flushed and her dark hair framing her face. His fingers slip into her hair, loosening her ponytail. Her eyes dilate as he closes in on her.

“I think… I’d buy that one…” she murmurs against his mouth.

He descends, capturing her lips. Her hands, his hands, buttons unclasping, the dull thud of cloth hitting the wooden floor, passing breath between them. She’s as beautiful as she ever was, all pale soft skin, toned muscle, and sweet sounds. Her fair color is complemented by the heavy blush that covers her from face to chest and the dark lashes that framed her blue, blue, blue eyes. 

Clay dips his head, pressing a reverent kiss to Tsubaki’s neck. Her fingers splay over his chest, thumbing over his heart. It sends a new wave of adoration through him and he kisses her, deeply. It feels like it lasts a century and still he wishes it would be longer. His hands smooth up her back, tracing the arch of her spine as she leans into him. One slips back into her hair, gently tugging at the elastic band until the dark tresses fall free. Like the night sky after sundown, the strands cascade down softly. He buries his hands into her hair, twining it around his fingers carefully. 

“Tsubaki…”

She rakes her fingers through his hair, nails pleasantly scratching his scalp. He shudders and Tsubaki places small kisses across his face, his neck and his shoulders. He basks in the attention, releasing her hair to clutch her to him. He hitches one knee over his hip and leans forward, arching her back with his weight and a hand low on her spine. Clay has to adjust his grip when he starts mouthing her neck, nuzzling her collarbone, and lower, to support her weight; Tsubaki’s other leg has buckled.

He lets out a short laugh and Tsubaki’s voice hitches even as she tells him to hush. Her arms hold his head close to her chest and he looks up through blond fringe at her completely red face.

“Oh? Have your legs turned to jelly already, then?” he teases, hand still hooked behind one of her knees squeezing and adjusting her against him.

She bites her lip, eyes darkened. “It seems so.”

Her voice makes his hips twitch, abs contracting, and she inhales sharply with eyes still locked on his. The arm supporting her lowers her to the bed. His hands smooth over her skin, heated. He slips back to the edge of the bed and kneels, tugging those fuzzy yellow socks off her feet and placing one leg over his shoulder. Tsubaki’s fingers intertwine with his.

“I’ll just have to take care of you until you feel better then.”

 


End file.
